A Christmas Song
by china-aruX3
Summary: Elizaveta isn't sure what to do, and Gilbert is lonely.  But hopefully a chance encounter will change all that.
1. Chapter 1

Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone! So I've had this idea for a PruHun fic for a long time now, and when I saw everybody posting Valentine's Day stuff I decided to finally write this. I would've had this posted yesterday or the day before but I kept getting interrupted by someone (cough cough MOM cough) And I know it' really out of season considering it's February and I'm posting a fic about Christmas...so...um, yeah...heh heh. Oh and sorry for the not very original title :\

Hope ya like it!

* * *

Sitting here on this wooden bench out in the cold, I wondered what had gone wrong. It was Christmas Eve for heaven's sake! It was supposed to be one of the most romantic nights of the year! But of course,we just had to get into a fight. Seems like all Roderich and I ever do these days is fight...

From my seat in front of a cozy little café, I could see couples pass by, all going out on dates with their sweethearts. They looked so happy, all bundled up against the winter air and holding hands, smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. Did they see anything except each other? Did they see the forlorn-looking young brunette watching them with sad eyes?

Nope.

I sighed, leaning back to look at the sky and avert my gaze from the sight of all the lovebirds.

_No use in getting depressed about it Lizzy_, I told myself.

And so I stared at the star-strewn night sky without really seeing it, trying to suppress my sad thoughts.

The sound of a piano drifted through the air from a speaker somewhere behind me, probably from the café. The sweet tune of tinkling bells joined in with the calming melody of the piano. The music was familiar and soothing; I closed my eyes and started to hum along.

_It's Christmas_

_and we walk alone._

_Two strangers with no one to miss us._

_On our own_

_out in the cold._

"Trudging onward,

braving a harsh winter storm.

You and I, met passing by,

and now, our spirits feel warm."

Surprised, I opened my eyes to look at the man sitting next to me. He was pale- his white hair shone like silver in the moonlight. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets of his old worn-out looking jeans and his vans were covered in snow. He had his legs stretched out, in danger of tripping passerby and he was leaning back against the bench, gazing at the stars the same way I had been. As I watched in wonder this stranger continued to sing, oblivious to the world.

"I don't have anyone

at home

to talk to.

And you don't,

have anything to do.

So I'll spend my Christmas with you."

I regarded him curiously for a few moments before tilting my head back to look up at the heavens. I heard a quiet intake of breath as he prepared to sing the next verse, but I beat him to it.

"I'll spend my Christmas with you..."

I could feel his eyes on me, probably surprised that there was actually someone sitting next to him, but I ignored him and continued.

"It's Christmas,

and we are in love

with the way that the soft snowflakes kiss us.

From far above

the blustery breeze.

Trudging onward,

braving a harsh winter storm.

You and I, met passing by,

and now, out spirits feel warm..."

I chanced a quick glance over my right shoulder and saw a pair of ruby red eyes, bright with amusement. He smiled at me warmly, and soon his deep tenor voice filled the air, mixing and harmonizing with my high soprano. My lips twitched up involuntarily as we sang together, the beautiful music washing all around us. But, all to soon, the magic was over.

"I'll spend my Christmas with you..."

We stretched out the last chord out as long as possible, not wanting the moment to end. The music slowly faded out, and everything was quiet, as if the whole world was holding it's breath. And then we sat there, silent, looking into each others eyes for what felt like eternity. Then the strange albino suddenly gave me a quirky little grin. He stuck out a gloved hand and said,

"Hi there! My name's Gilbert! What's yours?"

His childlike manner made me laugh, he sounded like a four-year old boy who had just found a great new toy to play with. Still giggling, I reached over to shake his outstretched hand.

"Hey Gil, nice to meet you. My name's Elizaveta."

* * *

AN: just realized I titled this 'a christmas story' instead of 'a christmas song' like I ment to. Oopsies! Hooray for editing! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Guess who didn't have to go to school yesterday! :D I'm kinda sickish and got to stay home from school and since there wasn't anything else for me to do, I decided to write the next chapter! I would've had it updated yesterday, but I got a little distracted while typing it. :\ Don't expect updates to always be this quick though, I have a hard time forcing myself to sit down and write out all my ideas cuz I'm a little ADD :P

And thank you so much to the people who actually bothered to read this and those who added it to their favorites/story alerts, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me w

And an extra huge hug for Nikki Da Kat for being my first reviewer ever! XD Thank you so so so so much I hope I don't disappoint!

* * *

It was pitch black outside. A car horn blared from somewhere across the street. There was a strange yowling noise that was followed by a crash of metal, probably a cat knocking over a trash can. A red electronic display silently blinked from 3:20 to 3:21.

_Wow. That late huh?_

She turned away from the bedside table her alarm clock rested on and laid on her back, hands folded over her stomach, staring up at the celling of her boyfriend's apartment. She had really thought they were going to break up. The fight they had last evening was one of the worst. And when she went out to eat with her new-found friend Gil, she had been so amazed; it was so easy to talk and laugh with him, unlike with Roderich. With Gilbert, she had smiled, for the first time in ages she had _fun_.

So why was she lying in bed with a man who, to be perfectly honest, she really didn't get along with all too well?

Maybe it was the way he had been anxiously pacing back and forth until she finally returned home at 11:00. Maybe it was that worried look in his eyes that instantly turned into relief when she walked through the door.

Normally when they fought, Elizaveta would run off and sulk. Roderich would express his frustration by playing piano then go buy his girlfriend and expensive gift and wait about an hour until she came back home pouting. Everything would be forgiven and they would move on.

But this time, he waited for hours and she still hadn't come back.

He had gone out of his mind with worry, thinking she had been run over by a car or mugged or any number of equally terrible possibilities. When she put her key in the lock and called out, "I'm home!" she was immediately greeted by a sternly disapproving, but obviously immensely relieved Roderich, who chastised her for not returning sooner or calling him. Then after lecturing her, he pulled her into a tight hug. She had smiled into his shoulder, a little miffed by his over-protectiveness (seriously, she knew how to take care of herself), but happy that he had worried about her and that he cared. But now it was 3:22 and she was still wide awake.

She glanced over at his sleeping form. He breathed slowly and deeply, that cute little cowlick on his head fluttering slightly. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep; completely relaxed without any signs of stress.

She went back to looking at the celling, contemplating their relationship. Being with him used to make her so happy, but now those happy moments together were becoming fewer and farther between.

_Is it really worth it?_ She asked herself, a slight frown on her face. Was it worth his sometimes annoying aristocratic attitude? Was it worth his constant nagging? Was it worth listening to him play the SAME EFFING SONG on that damn piano OVER and OVER again? She wasn't sure.

A discontented huff escaped her lips as she flopped back on her side to stare out the window at the glowing street lights.

Was she expecting too much of him? No one was perfect. How was he to know that she hated all the expensive jewelry and other gifts he piled on her? How was he to know she didn't care about his boring music career and that she felt uncomfortable at those fancy dinner parties he had with his high-standing friends and socialite parents?

Maybe she was being selfish, wanting too much from him. After all, a girl couldn't hope to do better than to date a rich and famous musician. Not to mention he was the only man she had ever met who fulfilled her three requirements for a boyfriend: smart, sweet, and straight.

...Well, Gilbert was all those things too...

Elizaveta's eyelids fluttered closed; she was in that half asleep state where the mind unconsciously conjures up ridiculous thoughts that would be forgotten by morning.

Was she happy with Roderich? She didn't know.

And so, with these unanswered questions chasing each other around her head, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

So there you have it, I finished the second chapter! Hooray for me! This chapter is kinda pointless and random, but then again, the whole story is kinda pointless and random :\ Now if you will excuse me, I am off to go make a pair of chinese slippers. Ta-Ta!

Oh and I don't own hetalia in case you were wondering


	3. Chapter 3

Omg so I haven't updated in a while cuz im just soooo stressed right now! I have like so much homework and other stuff to do its so insane! I am like dying of work overload! D:

...or at least that's what I could say, but that would be a huge lie.

The real reason why I haven't updated?

I didn't feel like it :P

* * *

I woke to the sound of pans clanking and harsh winter light streaming in through the blinds. I blinked blearily, not wanting to get up. Instead, I rolled over away from the sun, trying to get back to sleep until I noticed Roderich's half of the bed was empty. Curious, I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around for him. I noticed the sounds that woke me up were coming from our small kitchen and smiled.

_Aw he's making me breakfast! He never does that!_

Still grinning, I threw off the covers and practically skipped down the hall without bothering to change out of my pj's.

"Mornin' Roddy!" I exclaimed, pecking him on the cheek.

"Ah, good morning Elizaveta," he replied with a tiny smile.

"So whatcha cookin'?" I asked as I plopped down gracelessly on a nearby chair.

He raised and eyebrow disapprovingly at my unladylike behavior and "indecent" state of dress, but thankfully, knew better than to comment.

"Bacon and eggs."

"Yum." I greedily eyed the plate he set in front of me, realizing that he had made my eggs scrambled, just the way I liked them. It was obvious that this was an apology for that stupid fight last night. I smiled again and dug in.

Our conversation was polite and, frankly quite boring. We were both slightly tentative, the fight having made the atmosphere between us awkward and a little uncomfortable. We soon finished eating and our day went on as usual, him playing his piano and me doing housework.

At around noon he called out to me but I didn't hear what he said.

"huh?"

Switching off the loud and obnoxious vacuum cleaner I had been using, I stuck my head into the piano room.

"What did you say Roderich?"

"I asked If you wanted to go somewhere for lunch."

I shrugged. "Sure."

"How about that nice little cake shop down the street?"

I shrugged again. I didn't really like the place he was referring to, It was too stuffy and formal, but I knew it was his favorite shop so I would humor him. A few minutes later we headed out into the chilly winter air. I wasn't paying attention as we were walking, I was too tired. After all, I hadn't been able to fall asleep until three in the morning, and the boring, mind-numbing chores I did didn't exactly help keep me alert. I was trying to stifle a yawn when Roderich suddenly stopped.

"Eliza?"

"Hmm?"

"...I think we're lost."

* * *

BWAHAHA! That's right, this chapter is nothing but filler! Extremely short filler! :D This was supposed to be a long chapter, (seriously!) but I haven't completely written the rest out yet, so you will just have to wait. :P Oh and guess what? Today's my birthday! That means you have to give me a cookie! XD

oh yeah i don't own hetalia


	4. Chapter 4

Good god has it really been almost a month since I updated this? (facepalm) sorry about that

anyway I gots a poll on my profile, please go vote?

* * *

_How the hell could he get lost so easily? ! _I looked around and realized he was right, somehow we had ended up in Chinatown.

...I hadn't even known there _was_ a Chinatown in this city.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "You're hopeless!"

"Sorry."

"Oh come on, let's just eat here instead," I said, dragging him by the arm through the snow to a cute little restaurant nearby. Pushing open the glass door, a tinkling bell alerted the staff to out arrival. A long-haired Asian man came up to greet us.

"Ni hao! Table for two-aru?" he asked with a smile. I nodded affirmative and he led us off to a booth, chattering about the Christmas specials and whatnot. He left us to get settled and disappeared to the kitchen, telling is our waiter would be right out. As soon as he was gone, an uncomfortable silence fell. Roderich coughed awkwardly.

"So..."

"Yes?"

"...How's your work going?"

"Same as normal."

"How about your friend Kiku? Are you two still working on that photography collaboration together?"

"...We finished that a week ago."

"Ah, I see..."

And thus the conversation slowly withered and died. Trying to ignore the heavy silence I zoned out, looking around the little restaurant. There weren't many people, everyone was probably out of town for the holidays. There were plenty of cute Christmas decorations but thankfully, it was done tastefully and the waiters didn't have to do stupid things like wearing reindeer antlers or something. Suddenly a bright cheeky voice made me snap out of it.

"Hey there! Welcome to the not-quite-as-awesome-as-me-but-still-pretty-darn-awesome China Palace! So whatda ya want?"

My head snapped up and standing there in front of me was a tall narcissistic albino with a pencil behind his ear and a broad smirk on his face.

"Gil?"

"The one and only!" Naturally, when he said this he had to do what he probably considered an 'awesome and manly' pose. "So what brings you here Lizzy? Did you miss the awesome me so much you had to come visit?"

I scoffed in a teasing way and rolled my eyes. "Pfft, as if, idiot. I just happened to stop by. If I had known you worked here I wouldn't have come."

"Gasp! That hurts Lizzy, it really does," he pouted, putting a hand over his heart for dramatic effect.

"You'll get over it. So what are _you_ doing here? I never thought you would be a waiter in a Chinese restaurant."

"Well, after I left the military, my old friend Yao who runs this place offered me a job," he said, shrugging.

_Well that's a surprise. _"You were in the military?"

"Hey, don't sound so shocked," he replied sullenly, pouting again. "I am Prussian after all, being a soldier is in my blood!"

"Ah yes, you supposedly come from a nation that no longer exists. That makes perfect sense," I said narrowing my eyes and smirking.

"That's not true! Prussia still exists! It just has a different name now."

"Ha. Yeah, sure."

He was just about to make an angry retort when-

"GILBERT!"

Gil and I both turned around to see a totally pissed off dark haired Asian guy with huge eyebrows. "Yes HK?" Gilbert smiled innocently and spoke in a sing-song voice, obviously trying to diffuse the angry Asian. I didn't work.

"Stop slacking off and do your job!" he yelled before storming off. Gil sighed and turned back to me, a resigned and disappointed look on his face. "He's right, what do you guys want?"

"I'll have the hibachi chicken and some water please," Roderich said, handing Gil the menu, trying to touch the germ-covered laminated paper as little as possible. _Huh...I kinda forgot he was even here. _

"Yeah sure. What about you Liz?"

"I don't know, surprise me," I told him, handing over my menu and smirking.

"Ha ha! Will do!" he disappeared off into the kitchen yelling something to the cook. It was very quiet after he left. Leaning back in my seat, I saw that my boyfriend looked kinda moody. Roderich looked me in the eye and said, "I don't like him."

Deciding not to comment, I simply sighed and stared out the window.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter is short. Im too lazy to type more. Sorry :\

eh maybe I should have just kept this as a one-shot...but then again, if I did that I wouldn't be able to write the part where Lizzy and Gil go to a convention together...hmm. hopefully that chapter will make up for the sucky chapters like this one. Ive got a lot of ideas for this fic but I havent written it all out yet so please bear with me, I promise it will get better!

oh and im sorry if theres any OOCness in this story


	5. Chapter 5

I think the universe is conspiring against me and my fanfiction. Whether it's a soccer game, band concert, or having to go buy earrings to match the dress I'm wearing to cousin Jeffie's wedding, there's always _something_ going on that gets in the way of me being able to type. It's driving me insane!

Also, this story is disorganized, the characters are probably really OOC, and I have yet to type a chapter that reaches 1000 words. Hopefully I'll be able to fix all that at some point...anyway! On with the story! The first part kinda backtracks and it's in Gilberts POV and then it continues from where I left off last chapter.

Still don't own Hetalia!

and AntCarryingARubberTree: thank you! im trying to show Gilberts cuter more childlike and less annoying side in this story, glad to know its working! ^_^

Oh and I decided that for the sake of this fanfic Roderich plays both piano and violin. To me he kinda comes off as the type of person who can play just about anything. Except oboe, cuz only true badasses are able to play oboe. cheyeah

* * *

I woke up at 6:00, the beginning of what I knew was going to be a great day. I hopped out of bed with a yawn, wearing a black tank top and my awesome chickadee pj pants. I headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning! Merry Christmas!" I yelled, walking into the kitchen and alerting the world of my awesome presence.

"Ah, bonjour Gilbert. Merry Christmas to you too," Francis said looking up from his morning coffee. "You seem awfully chipper today."

"Of course I am! Today is gonna be awesome, I just know it," I said, reaching for a muffin from a pretty red and green basket laying on the counter.

My French house mate glared at me. "Don't eat those."

Ignoring him, I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin anyway and started eating it. "You made them for that Jean chick you like so much didn't you?" I said smirking.

"Oh shut it."

I laughed evilly before getting a milk carton out of the fridge and chugging it. Francis continued to stare at me disapprovingly.

"So what about you Gilbert?"

"What about what?"

"Are you going to give _your_ lady friend a Christmas gift?"

I started choking on my milk. _"W-what? !"_ I managed to stutter out after finally clearing my throat.

"Ohohohon, don't deny it my friend, you didn't get home last night until midnight, you must have been out with a lady! Tell me, is she pretty?"

"Well yes, she is really pretty- wait it's not like that!"

"Uh huh, sure," he leered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I could feel my face start to burn and I glowered at him. "It was 11:00 not midnight thank you very much, and besides, Eli's just a friend."

"Ohon, I haven't heard of this Eli girl before! Pray tell, who is she and what did you have to blackmail her with to get her to sleep with you?"

"What the hell Francis!" I yelled, throwing the now empty milk carton at his stupid smug face. "I didn't blackmail her and I didn't sleep with her either ok! I met her last night while I was out, we talked for a while, ate dinner at a little cafe together and _that's it_."

Francis replied with a pout and sighed dramatically. "Alright I believe you, but mon ami that is so boring!"

"I'm so sorry it didn't live up to your perverted expectations," I scoffed. "Next time I'll be sure to come up with an interesting lie for you."

I left the kitchen, cramming another muffin in my mouth as I went, with Francis's angry voice yelling "I told you not to eat those!" at my retreating back. Smirking, I went back to my room to get ready for work.

* * *

"Hey Yao! I got an order for ya!" I called from across the restaurant.

"Hold on Gil," my Chinese friend yelled back. "Two more customers just came in!"

I sighed as he rushed off to greet them. The long shift was starting to take it's toll on me. Not that I couldn't handle it of course, cuz I'm just that awesome. Dropping the order off in the kitchen, I ventured back out into the restaurant to wait on the new customers. I spotted them over in a corner booth by the window. Walking closer, I was amazed to recognize the long haired brunette staring blankly at nothing as the girl I had met last night. A huge grin spread across my face. This day has just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

* * *

I was still smiling as Roderich and I left two and half hours later. It had been so much fun talking with Gil; watching him run away from HK after being caught ignoring the other customers he was supposed to waiting on, then continuing our conversation when he snuck back three minutes later. It was amazing how we had lost track of time, it was already 3:00 before Roddy (who we had been completely ignoring) finally interrupted our discussion about economics and marshmallow peeps to say it was time to go.

After I told him we were lost and telling him where we lived, Gil was able to give us directions back to the apartment complex. I did my best to memorize the way so I could come back sometime.

The walk home was quiet; Roddy was sulking since I hadn't been paying attention to him and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Instead I let myself get lost in my thoughts. As I watched Roderich walk silently in front of me, I found that I missed Gilbert's incessant chatter. The silence was boring. I also found that I didn't feel at all guilty about totally shutting out my boyfriend for a guy I met less than a day ago. But for some reason it was like we had been best friends forever, and I couldn't bring myself to regret anything.

A few hours after we got back, I saw Roderich in the piano room gathering up sheet music and carrying his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. It was doubtful, but maybe...

…_maybe we're going on a trip? Is this his Christmas present to me? I almost thought he forgot about Christmas!_

I grinned in anticipation and, like an idiot, started to get my hopes up.

"I'm going to England to perform with the London Symphony Orchestra. I'll be back in a week."

"What? !" The small little balloon of hope rising in my chest burst. "You never told me about this!"

He looked up from carefully setting his old and worn violin in its case, his eyebrows furrowed with slight confusion.

"No, I'm sure I must have told you. It's been planned for months, you must have just forgot."

And with that patronizing comment he picked up his things, kissed me on the cheek, and walked right out the door. He disappeared, just like that.

I was stunned. _He never told me. That is so _typical_ of him, thinking he's right and everyone else is wrong._

I stood there staring at the door, shock and disappointment rooting me to the spot. After a few minutes I slowly walked back to our bedroom, still in a kind of trance. I reached under the bed and pulled out a violin case. I opened it and looked at the beautiful instrument, tracing my fingers across it's smooth wooden finish. It was Italian made, exquisitely crafted. I had tried it out for myself when I bought it and It was practically impossible to play a wrong note. It was a true work of art.

I calmly walked over to the window and opened it. Then I pitched Roderich's Christmas gift out into the cold air. I smiled at the satisfyingly loud crunch it made as it smashed into the ground four stories below.

Roderich wouldn't miss it. He hadn't even remembered today was Christmas Day.

The apartment was cold and lonely after Roddy left. Which is to say it was exactly the same as when he was still here, except now I didn't have to listen to that goddamn piano.

Since there wasn't anything else to do, I decided to go visit my dear friend Feliks. Grabbing my coat I headed out into the winter air, leaving the tomb-like apartment behind me.

When I entered the bookstore Feliks owned, the first thing I saw was a blur of yellow hair and suddenly I was caught in a bone-crushing hug and a squealing voice in my ear.

"Like, omg, hi Lizzy!~ I am so totally happy to see you! And like, Merry Christmas and stuff!"

"It's good to see you too Feliks, Merry Christmas," I said, smiling as I hugged him back.

"Ok, you need to totally give me the low down on what's happenin'! You haven't dropped by in like, forever! Come on!" he said, dragging me to the coffee bar in the middle of the bookstore. My bubbly blond friend whipped up two venti caramel espressos with extra foam and plopped down at one of the tables, patting the seat by to him for me to sit down.

"Ok, so like, what's up?" he asked, taking a sip and getting foam all over his face.

I grinned and sat next to him. His perky attitude was exactly what I needed to cheer up.

"Well, I got entered in this really fancy art exhibit."

He gasped theatrically, ever the drama queen. "That is so great Lizzy!" he squealed. I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm as he jumped up and down in his seat with excitement.

_Well he certainly had a much better reaction than Roderich did when I told him..._

* * *

Opening the letter, she gasped. Her eyes read hungrily down the paper, the smile on her face growing wider and wider with each passing second. She couldn't wait to tell him, she was so excited she felt like she would explode if she didn't tell someone **right now**.

_She dashed back to the apartment yelling "Roddy! Roddy, guess what!" as she burst through the door. Her boyfriend looked up from his piano as she rushed into the room, panting from exertion._

"_Yes? What has gotten you so worked up?"_

"_I've got great news!" she yelled, happiness and excitement making her eyes sparkle._

"_What is it Elizaveta?"_

"_My photo got into the Ohio Art exhibit!" she practically squealed. She looked like she was about to start jumping up and down with joy._

_Roderich simply nodded, his face devoid of any emotion._

"_Good job," he said, turning back to his piano._

* * *

"Hellooooo? Earth to Liz!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my reprieve to see Feliks snapping his fingers in front of my face, his green eyes filled with concern.

"Oh sorry Feliks, I kinda zoned out." I gave him a sweet innocent little smile to show everything was fine, but he wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong Eliza?"

"Nothing!"

He just sat there, an extremely skeptical look on his face and stared hard at me until I started to fidget. Even wearing his light-up Rudolph the red nosed reindeer sweater and red and green ribbons in his hair, he could be surprisingly intimidating when he wanted to be.

"...Well, ok, it's not a big deal but..." I gave in and reluctantly told him, first about Roderich's disappointing reaction to my big news, then about how he forgot about Christmas, and suddenly I just couldn't stop. All the little aggravations, all the problems we were having, it flooded out of me like water from a burst dam. It felt so good to just release the pent up emotions I had been carrying around with me for so long. Near the end I was practically shouting, and Feliks just sat there, taking in everything I said and letting me get it all out like the great friend he was.

As I finally calmed down, he sighed.

"Lizzy, he's like, totally not good enough for you. I don't see why you, like, bother," he said, taking a sip of his long-named coffee.

I sighed too. I've been doing that a lot lately.

"I don't really know Feliks," I said, fiddling with my coffee cup. "It used to be so great when we first started dating. I just want to try and work it out and get back to what we used to be..."

"Well that's like, a shame, because I totally met an awesome guy today who seems like he would be your type-"

"No Feliks. I don't need you to hook me up with anyone alright?"

He pouted, annoyed he wasn't allowed to play matchmaker and the mischievous glint in his eyes faded. Then his eyes suddenly brightened again as if he had just remembered something.

"Oh yeah, guess what Lizzy!"

_I bet he got a new limited edition Rainbow Pony or something._

"What is it?"

"I have the new Jounjou Romantica dvd!"

I stared at him in amazement and disbelief. "Are you serious? I haven't even been able to find the new episodes online!"

"Yes! I got the shipment of new manga and anime stuff today!"

I instantly started squealing like the obsessed yaoi fan that I am, causing several people nearby to stare.

"You have to show me!" I shrieked. Feliks grinned like mad and grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on!" he shouted, running with me to the back of the store where the dvd section was. But when got there, I felt my smile slowly disappear as I remembered something.

"Wait, hold on Feliks," I said slowing down so instead of me and Feliks running together, he ended up dragging me along.

He slowed down and looked back at me, shooting me a confused look.

"What is it Lizzy?"

"...Well," I started out reluctantly. I knew he wouldn't like what I was about to say.

"Like, spit it out Lizzy," he said, flipping a strand of blond hair out of his eyes.

"Um, remember when I said Roderich doesn't like me buying manga and anime stuff? And that he thinks it's too expensive and a waste of money?"

"So?"

"Well, I don't want to make him mad..." I looked down awkwardly and picked at a hangnail on my thumb.

"Oh come on Lizzy! This is so totally not like you!"

I looked up to see his expression had turned stony with a hint of annoyance. "Sorry Feliks. I'll just watch the episodes when they get put up online!" I gave a brave carefree little smile but he just raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying my act.

"Well do you at least, like, wanna see it?"

"No, I would be too tempted to buy it. Actually, I think I should probably go home now, it's getting late."

He pouted again. "Aww, fine. But you need to like, stop by and visit me soon!"

"Of course," I said, smiling more genuinely than before.

We chatted as he walked me to the exit, and I gave him a big hug before saying goodbye and walking out into the snow.

After about fifteen minutes, I reached apartment number 403, the place I call home. To my surprise, as I reached behind the potted plant for the keys, my hand brushed a small package. Curious, I pulled it out and something fell out. As I reached down and picked it up, I saw it was a piece of yellow paper with a border of cute little birds around it. I grinned as I started to read the note.

_Hey Eli! So I was wandering around this awesome bookstore and I found this! I thought you might like it cuz it looks like one of those perverted anime things you like so much. Merry Christmas!_

_-the awesome Gilbert_

_oh and ps, I didnt stalk you back to your apartment or anything! That would be so not awesome! I just asked the doorman to give it to you! Im not a creeper!_

I laughed out loud as I opened the badly wrapped gift, then rushed inside to watch my new Jounjou Romantica dvd, glad for once that Roderich was gone and that I could watch my precious yaoi in peace.

* * *

Mein gott I love the first two chapters of this but the rest are like bleeeeh :[

But at least I finally wrote a long chapter! :)

im trying to make this as realistic as possible but I made a few things up like the stuff about Jounjou Romantica. I haven't had time to watch or read Jounjou Romantica and I have no idea if the series is still ongoing or if a new season has come out or what. All I know is that it's yaoi and apparently two of the main characters act exactly like Spain and Romano. ^_^

oh and a little side-note, Gil, Francis, and Antonio all live together in the same house and they share all the bills. They were going to get an apartment together instead but Antonio wanted room to grow his beloved tomatoes. ^_^

and yes, they all live in Ohio. Cuz Ohio is awesome :)

and next chapter Lizzy and Gil go to Ohayocon! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Jeeze I don't even know why I'm still writing this, I doubt anyone is still even reading it. Well, whatever. I'm kinda just doing this for my own enjoyment now :| But after this chapter I'm gonna take a break from this story to work on my other one.

Oh and for anyone who doesn't know, Ohayocon is the biggest anime convention in Ohio.

Do I own hetalia? Nope :(

* * *

I danced around the apartment giddily, squealing with delight as I glanced a the the calender for the tenth time, reconfirming what I already knew; that today was January 28th. I laughed happily and spun around again, reveling in the soft feel of my dress swirling around me.

Ahh, the glorious dress! I had spent months working on it to get it just right in preparation for the big event today. It was a traditional Hungarian maid's dress, nothing too fancy, simply a light green dress with poofy sleeves and a ruffled skirt and a ruffled white apron that cris-crossed over my back and ended in a big white bow. A tiny red bow around my collar set the whole outfit off.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I put on my little white headscarf and pinned a flower in my hair, my costume complete. At first, Kiku and I were going to cosplay as these two characters from our favorite manga, but we decided not to, both of us wanting to make something original. Plus I wanted to make something I could wear in public without getting _too_ many weird looks.

I checked my bags again to make sure I had everything I needed; some extra clothes, pjs, money for souvenirs, camera and my cellphone. Everything was ready! Well…almost anyway. My ride wasn't here yet.

But Roderich would be here any minute!

Of course he would be!

But...

...he said he would be back at noon and it was already 2:00...

...Maybe I should call him just to make sure everything is ok...but I don't really want to nag. I bet there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he's two hours late! After all, he was just getting back from another big concert in England, he probably got jet lag or stuck in traffic or something...

After ten more minutes of worried fidgeting, I decided to call him and grabbed my phone. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello? Who is this?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I couldn't help but notice his voice sounded rather groggy, as if I had just woke him up.

"Hey Roddy! It's me!" I said cheerily, masking my unease. "Are you almost home? The convention is going to start soon..." I trailed off hopefully. But my hopes were dashed as he failed to respond.

"Um, Roddy?"

"Elizaveta...about that..."

I cringed, nothing and I mean _nothing_ good ever follows the words "about that".

"...I'm still in England."

"What?" I practically yelled into the phone. "What happened? Did the plane get delayed? Did you get hit by a car or something?" I asked frantically, clutching the phone as my panic mode went into overdrive.

"Well, no..."

Slightly relieved, I calmed down a little. "What happened then?"

"Well, after the concert, there was a dinner party, and I assure you I was planning to leave, but Nigel Kennedy was there...I ended up staying the whole evening talking with him and missed my flight..." He trailed off, perhaps feeling my anger and frustration seeping through the phone line all the way to England.

"...I hope you understand," he said tentatively before I furiously pounded the end call button and flung the device onto the couch to prevent myself from saying things I would later regret. I seethed with annoyance, my fists clenching.

Yes, I did understand. Nigel Kennedy was a famous violinist, Roderich's idol. It would be unreasonable to force him to miss the chance to meet someone he admired and looked up to so much just to come with me to the convention. I understood why Roderich stayed to talk to him.

But god dammit I have the right to have just one moment of pure unreasonable fury don't I? !

On any other day I wouldn't have minded; I would've been happy for him that he got to meet a person he had so much respect for.

But it had to be _today_. The day I had been planning for ages. The day I had bought passes for months ago. The day me and Roddy were going to spend all day together. The day I had looked forward to all year.

I flopped down on the couch and sulked, a dark scowl on my face and arms crossed tightly as I glared at the phone lying next to me.

The opening day of Ohayocon which he had promised he'd come with me to, and he was still in god damned England.

I let out a groan of frustration, burying my face in one of the pillows. Now I didn't have a boyfriend or a ride! Life sucks.

I indulged a moment or two of self pity before grabbing my cell phone again and hitting the speed dial. If Roddy couldn't come with me, maybe someone else would.

* * *

I was helping HK out in the kitchen when I felt my phone start to vibrate and hear the cute little ringtone I had set to play whenever Lizzy called me. Immediately dropping everything I was doing, much to HK's annoyance, I hurried out of the kitchen, snatching my phone out of my pocket and answering on the first ring.

* * *

"Hi Lizzy!" he sang happily.

"Hey Gil" I smiled. Just hearing his voice was enough to cheer me up considerably. I was so glad I had his cell phone number now. We used to call each others home phones and talk for hours but that made Roderich mad.

He scolded me, not because I was spending so much time talking to another guy, but because I was racking up the phone bill.

And so we exchanged cell phone numbers so we could chat in peace without ticking off my prissy boyfriend.

"So what's up Lizzy?"he asked, his voice curious.

"Well, um, I was wondering..." I started twisting a strand of hair around my finger, as nervousness suddenly gripped me, twisting my stomach tightly and making me hesitate.

What if he said no? What if he didn't want to go to the con with me?...Hell, why do I care? And why am I nervous? It's just Gilbert! Just annoying, idiotic...adorable...funny Gil-

"Do you want to go the Ohayocon with me?" I blurted, the words coming out in a rush. I hurriedly bit my lip, surprised by my random outburst. God why was I being so weird today? It wasn't like I was asking him out on a dat-

"Really? Dude, that sounds awesome!" he cheered. I smiled, picturing him punching a fist in the air with that goofy grin on his face. He sounded genuinely ecstatic, and for some reason, that made my heart flutter.

"Wait, hold on," he continued. "I thought you were going to this convention thing to have some alone time with Roddy." He sounded confused, and as he mentioned Roddy's name he also sounded just a little bit...sullen?

I put that thought aside for later as a fresh wave of anger washed over me at the reminder of my annoying boyfriend.

"That _was_ the plan," I scoffed, "But that's totally not happening now."

"Why not? What happened?"

After I told him, Gilbert was unusually quiet.

"...Gil?"

"What a jerk," he growled. I could literally _feel_ him scowling through the phone.

I sighed. "It's ok, really, it's not a big deal," I said, trying to play off my disappointment.

"Don't say that Liz," he snapped. "He made you a promise and he broke it. That's not right."

I smiled a small little smile. It was so nice to have someone who would always be on your side, someone who understood and sympathized with you and your problems.

"...Thanks Gilbert," I said softly.

Neither of us said anything for a few moments before Gil broke the silence, his cheerful attitude back.

"Well, it's his loss! I'll meet you at your apartment in like ten minutes ok? Oh wait, do I need to bring anything? And can I wear a costume?"

"You're gonna need to bring a lot of cash, maybe some extra clothes, and you don't have to wear a costume but you can if you want to..." I replied.

"Sweet! I've got the perfect thing in mind!"

"Alright," I giggled, wondering what his costume could possibly be.

"Kay, I'll see you soon Lizzy!"

"Wait, wait, hold on a minute! The con goes on for three whole days...I mean you don't have to stay the whole time if you don't want to but-"

"Are you kidding? ! I've never been to an anime convention before! I want to enjoy it to the fullest!"

I could barely contain my glee, Gilbet and I cold hang out all day for three whole days! How cool was that? ! But, unfortunately, there was one more question I had to ask.

"Alright, but will it be ok with your boss?"

"Hmm, I don't know, let me go ask him. Hey Yao!"

"What is it-aru?"

I could hear ever word they said, Gilbert obviously wasn't covering his phone's mouthpiece.

"Can I skip the next three days of work?"

"What? ! Why-aru?"

"Cuz Lizzy and I are going to an anime convention!"

"Let me get this straight...You want to miss three days of work just to go to a convention-aru?"

"Uh, yep! Pretty much!"

I snickered at his brash attitude and his bluntness.

"Well that's perfectly fine with me-aru."

"AWESOME!" he yelled so loud that I had to yank the phone away from my ear to avoid permanent hearing loss.

"One condition though-aru."

"Sure!"

"I want to come too-aru."

"What? ! Why?" he sounded incredulous and...perhaps a little disappointed? I was shocked to realize I felt the same way; it would've been nice if it was just me and Gil...but that was stupid, I was going to meet up with Kiku at the con, we wouldn't have been alone anyway...

"I've never gone to an anime convention, but my little sister goes to them all the time. She says they're very fun and I want to see what it is like-aru."

I heard a whoosh of static indicating that Gilbert had just let out an overly dramatic and exasperated sigh.

"Hey Lizzy, is it ok if Yao comes too?" he asked, suddenly switching back to talking to me.

"Uh, sure! The more the merrier!" I replied with slightly forced cheerfulness.

"Cool. So where is the con being held?"

"It's at the Greater Columbus Convention Center," I told him, giving him directions on how to get there and descriptions of the hotels nearby which were relayed to Yao.

"Alright Lizzy," Gilbert said when I was done. "I'll see you soon as long as HK doesn't catch us sneaking out!"

"Ok, see you soon," I giggled before hanging up, then gathered my things and went outside to wait for Gilbert at the entrance to the apartment complex.

I didn't have long to wait before a cute red convertible pulled up, honking repeatedly with a familiar albino in the driver's seat, grinning like crazy.

He jumped out of the car as I jogged over and he greeted me with a giant bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Hi Gil!" I smiled up at him after he pulled back and let me go, and tried to ignore the strange warmth on my face.

"You ready for this? !" he asked, punching the air for emphasis.

"Heck yeah!" I cheered, doing the same. "Hey, what's that you're wearing?" I asked, noticing for the first time the interesting clothes he had on.

"Oh, do you like it? It's an old Prussian military uniform that got passed down through my family," he said, his ruby red eyes lighting up. His pants and jacket were dark blue, his shirt, boots, gloves and belt were all black, and on his black tie was a metal iron cross. The uniform fit him perfectly, and, though it embarrassed me to even think about it...he looked pretty hot.

"Yeah that's really cool!"

He grinned widely then opened the passenger side door. "Thanks Lizzy. After you," he said with a smile, gesturing me inside.

I clambered in and he rushed around the car to hop back in the drivers seat. He hooked up his ipod to the car and pressed play, music filling the car.

Soon enough we were tearing down the highway, Gilbert singing _Hooray for Beer_ at the top of his lungs, me laughing along beside him.


End file.
